1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an aerosol starch composition having a good sprayability.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Starches used in ordinary households are divided into concentrate type starches which are used in the form of a water dilution into which clothes and the like are dipped and aerosol type starches which are directly sprayed onto cloths and the like.
When a concentrate type starch is used, after a cloth has been sufficiently impregnated with the starch solution and dried, water is scattered on the cloth by a sprayer and the cloth is ironed. In this case, the starch is not left on the surface of the cloth in the form of a white film. However, in case of an aerosol type starch, ironing is often conducted before the sprayed paste composition is sufficiently impregnated into a cloth, and in this case, a white solid starch is left locally on the surface of the cloth, resulting in a poor appearance and other troubles, especially when the cloth is a colored or patterned cloth.